Magnetoelectronic devices, spin electronic devices, and spintronic devices are synonymous terms for devices that make use of effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics are used in numerous information devices to provide non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronics information devices include, but are not limited to, Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), magnetic sensors, and read/write heads for disk drives.
Generally, an MRAM includes an array of magnetoresistive memory elements. Each magnetoresistive memory element typically has a structure that includes multiple magnetic layers separated by various non-magnetic layers, such as a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ), and exhibits an electrical resistance that depends on the magnetic state of the device. Information is stored as directions of magnetization vectors in the magnetic layers. Magnetization vectors in one magnetic layer are magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetization direction of another magnetic layer may be free to switch between the same and opposite directions that are called “parallel” and “antiparallel” states, respectively. Corresponding to the parallel and antiparallel magnetic states, the magnetic memory element has low and high electrical resistance states, respectively. Accordingly, a detection of the resistance allows a magnetoresistive memory element, such as an MTJ device, to provide information stored in the magnetic memory element. There are two completely different methods used to program the free layer: field-switching and spin-torque switching. In field-switched MRAM, current carrying lines adjacent to the MTJ hit are used to generate magnetic fields that act on the free layer. In spin-torque MRAM, switching is accomplished with a current pulse through the MTJ itself. The spin angular momentum carried by the spin-polarized tunneling current causes reversal of the free layer, with the final state (parallel or antiparallel) determined by the polarity of the current pulse. Spin-torque transfer is known to occur in MTJ devices and giant magnetoresistance devices that are patterned or otherwise arranged so that the current flows substantially perpendicular to the interfaces and in simple wire-like structures when the current flows substantially perpendicular to a domain wall. Any such structure that exhibits magnetoresistance (MR) has the potential to be a spin-torque magnetoresistive memory element.
Tunnel barrier breakdown is an irreversible degradation in the integrity of the tunnel barrier in an MTJ so that the MR and spin torque reliability are greatly reduced. The critical voltage of the MTJ is the voltage bias across the tunnel barrier at which sufficient spin-polarized current flows across the tunnel barrier so as to reverse the direction of magnetization of the free layer of the MTJ by the spin-torque effect. A tunnel barrier breakdown distribution overlapping a critical voltage distribution and wide distributions may cause errors in the operation of the array. Additionally, a low MR ratio decreases separation between high and low resistance states, causing poor read performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a structure and method for manufacture that provides improved breakdown distributions, a reduced number of bits with a low breakdown voltage, and a magnetic tunnel junction device having an increased MR. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.